Payback
by wiccanforever
Summary: Leo and the sisters want to know who Chris is, but they find more than they bargained for with some new and old friends. REWRITE! I rewrote the first few chapters, so if you go back and read them, Leo never attacked Chris and went crazy in the beginning.
1. The Plan

Okay, when I first wrote this story, I loved Charmed, but sucked at writing. Now that I'm older and a hopefully better writer, I'm editing this whole story. I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Chris! Enough of your lies! Tell us who you are!" yelled Leo. He stood with his fists clenched to avoid hitting the whitelighter. "You should have told us you were a half-whitelighter, but no we found out from a demonic bitch!" They were in the underworld

"Bianca is—was not a bitch, you bastard!" Chris hissed.

"_She just died, what the hell is wrong with him?" Chris thought angrily. _It took all his self restraint not to blow Leo up. Instead he orbed out to his secret apartment. Chris sat down at his desk to work on his charts and lists of demons, still trying to figure out who gets to Wyatt.

Leo couldn't sense Chris. _"I'll just head back to Piper, then," he thought._ Leo orbed to the manor.

"Hey Leo!" Piper said cheerily. "Where were you?"

"I was Up There," Leo explained. "The Elders are worried about Chris and so am I. We can't trust him. We don't even know who he is. He could be an escapee from an asylum!" Piper nodded.

"You know, we've all been curious about Chris," Piper replied. "We really don't know who he is and I thought we could trust him, but now I'm not so sure."

Leo internally smiled; this was exactly where he had been hoping this conversation would go. "Piper, I think you and your sisters should cast a spell to find out who Chris really is. It wouldn't be personal gain and Chris is certainly a safety risk," Leo suggested.

Piper bit her lip in contemplation, and answered, "Leo, I'm not sure we can just cast a spell to reveal someone else's secrets; it's really not fair to him."

"Piper," Leo stated firmly. "Chris can be dangerous and we've been letting him be with Wyatt. As a mom and a Charmed One it is your responsibility to vet out the bad guys." With a softer tone, Leo continued, "Please, Piper, this is for Wyatt."

Thinking like a mother, Piper sharply nodded her head in agreement. "Okay then, for Wyatt," she repeated. "Go get my sisters, this spell will need the Power of Three."

Leo orbed into Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. Phoebe gasped in surprise: "Leo? What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you!" Leo shrugged.

"Piper needs you and Paige," Leo explained and with a flick of his hand he orbed Phoebe to the manor.

Leo then orbed into the bathroom at a fancy restaurant. He quickly searched for Paige and he saw her chatting animatedly with her date Bob or something. Leo walked over to Paige and said: "Piper and Phoebe need you right now, Paige."

"Leo, don't be so rude, I'm on a date!" Paige admonished. She turned to her date. "I'm so sorry about this, I'll be right back."

Paige gestured for Leo to follow her to the back of the restaurant, near the bathrooms. "Okay, Leo, what's going on?"

"Piper has decided to cast a spell to find out if Chris should be trusted or not, and she needs the Power of Three," Leo hastily explained.

"First of all, that's such an invasion of privacy and second of all, this can wait until my date is over!" Paige exclaimed.

"Paige, we need to know if Chris is good, if he's safe to be around Wyatt and yourselves. You're the Charmed Ones, it's your duty to protect the innocent and Chris may be using you guys to hurt the innocent!" Leo persuaded with such conviction that Paige was on the point of relenting.

"But my date…" Paige trailed off uncertainly.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "What's this one's name?"

"Point taken."

Paige made her way back to her table, and said, "Sorry, Rob, there is a major plumbing problem back at the house; I really have to go help my sister, she's freaking out!" Paige was out the door, orbing home, when the poor shmuck mumbled to himself, "But my name is George."

When Leo and Paige orbed into the manor they saw Phoebe scribbling franticly on a notepad and Piper making a potion.

"Phoebe, fill Paige in," Piper said without taking her eyes off the potion.

"I'm writing the spell to find out more about Chris and Piper's making a potion to go with it," Phoebe explained, still writing. "Okay, I'm done!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Piper. "Now we are going to find out who Chris is!"

"Oh, you are, are you?" said a mildly amused new voice. Everyone turned to look at him.

In perfect unison, four jaws dropped.

* * *

Okay, the basic plot of this chapter stayed the same; I just tried to fix it up. REVIEW!


	2. The Return

Okay, I'm on to revising the second chapter, I hope you like what I did with the first and what I'm doing with this! Right, so in this fic, The Seventh Year Witch has already happened.

* * *

Leo was the first to regain his voice, "You!"

"Yeah, me," Cole said, still mildly amused.

"Cole, you're out of the void!" Piper gasped.

"Yeah, the Elders set me free. They said I've served my time and it was time for my new destiny to start," Cole replied with shrug.

"Wait a minute, what void? How do you know about this void, Piper?" Phoebe asked confusedly.

"Uh, see, I meant to tell you that," Piper explained. "Remember when I was in a coma because of the thorn? Well, I was in this cosmic void with Cole. We couldn't leave the manor and we could see and hear you, but you couldn't see or hear us. Well, Cole helped me get out, but he was still stuck there."

"Wait, you're telling me, he's back in our lives again?" Paige asked in disgust. "How do we vanquish him?"

Cole smiled. "This is the best part!" Cole exclaimed. "Piper, blow me up."

"What?" Piper asked incredulously.

"I said blow me up. Come on do it!" Cole encouraged her. With an uncertain flick of her fingers Piper blew up Cole. He reformed in dark blue orbs that looked like a mix whitelighter and darklighter orbs. They all gasped.

"Oh my god, they made you a demilighter!" Leo exclaimed.

"What's that?" Paige asked.

"A demilighter is a former demonic, but now good witch. They age, but they have all the powers of a darklighter and a whitelighter. The one difference is a demilighter can't conjure darklighter arrows. The Elders have only made one before, but he died long ago. Demilighters are almost as powerful as Elders, but there as good as whitelighters. They're assigned to powerful witches," Leo explained, a little in awe.

"That's right Leo. I'm assigned to you guys," Cole said with a smile.

"Well, crap," said Piper.

"Back to business. You guys can't cast the spell," Cole stated firmly.

"Why not?" Leo asked threateningly.

"You are not meant to know about Chris. I know who he is and you'll just have to trust me when I say he's not crazy and he's not evil. He's good and he's doing good," Cole replied.

"You know who Chris is?" Leo asked. "Who is he? Tell me!"

"Leo, don't have a stroke!" Paige as Leo moved threateningly toward Cole.

"Oh and another thing, guys," Cole said with a smirk at Leo. "Leo's been lying."

"Leo, what is he talking about?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes.

"How can you believe Cole? After everything he's done, we can't trust him," Leo proclaimed.

"No, the fact that he helped me when I was stuck in the void and he's a demilighter now makes me trust him. Now, Cole tell us what you were saying," Piper commanded with her worried eyes on Leo.

"Everytime Leo says he's Up There with the other Elders, he's really stalking Chris, trying to figure out his secrets. Just thought you ought to know," Cole answered with another smirk.

* * *

Also, I know this chapter was short, but overall, I hope to lengthen the chapters of this story.


	3. The Confession

Piper gasped. "Leo, how could you do that to Chris and then lie to me about it. You're supposed to be an Elder!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, I—I can't lie to you anymore," Leo confessed guiltily. "Ever since Valhalla, I've been after Chris, I've been trying to figure him out because I know he put me there. After that whole Bianca thing, I just had to know who he is. I'm—I'm so sorry, Piper. I've just been so obsessed with finding out the truth, that I've been lying to you. Piper, I don't ever want to lie to you, I…still love you."

"I really can't believe you would lie all this time to me, Leo," Piper said sadly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Leo replied.

"We should talk to Chris, clear this up without a spell," Phoebe suggested, glancing at Cole. He smiled, pleased that she had listened to him.

"Chris! Chris! Oh, Chrissy!" Cole shouted. The sisters looked at Cole with curiosity for his familiar, easy-going tone.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I'd have to hear that obnoxious voice during my stay here," Chris said with a smirk as he orbed it. Taking in the scene of Piper and Leo standing close, but tensely, he wondered what was going on. Maybe he could be conceived after all.

Cole broke the tension with, "Hey, nobody thinks my voice is annoying, but I have been told it's sexy."

"Oh please, Cole, I doubt that," Chris replied, rolling his eyes. "Wait, if you're from this time, how do you know me?"

"The Elders showed me some of the future when I became a demilighter," Cole explained.

"Cool, I forgot that happened this year," Chris said without thinking.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Cole in the future?" Paige asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows Cole in the future," he replied.

"I guess that just means that I'm popular in the future!" Cole exclaimed cheerfully.

"I said you were known Cole, I didn't say anyone liked you!" Chris said with a laugh. Cole pouted.

"You're mean Chris," Cole declared. "But, you're a good guy, a _good_ guy." With that emphasis, Cole eyed the other four people in the room.

Chris gave Cole a curious look and then realized what was going on. "You guys are debating if I'm good or evil, aren't you?"

* * *

Okay, another short chapter, sorry!


	4. The Spell

Okay, this chapter will be longer and completely different from its older version

---------

Silence met Chris's questions, but that silence was enough of an answer for Chris. "Guys, I know that I'm not always completely honest with you, but I can't share everything with you, I have to think about future consequences!"

"Future consequences?! There you go again with that damned phrase, Chris! We need answers, we have to know we can trust you!" Phoebe burst forth. "I've been pretty understanding so far, but after Bianca—sorry, honey—we need to know the truth!"

"Chris, we didn't even know that you were half-whitelighter until a couple of weeks ago! We need to know what's going on, who you are, and why you're in the past!" Piper exclaimed.

"I've told you why I'm in the past, to save Wyatt," Chris replied angrily.

"To save him from what?" Piper cried out. "Damnit, he's my son, my baby, I need to know what's after him! I need to protect him!"

"I don't know what is after Wyatt! That is why I am in the past, to find that out and save him!" Chris furiously explained.

"We could help more if we knew what was going on! What does this mystery demon do to Wyatt? And if this happened around this time, why did you, twenty something years in the future, just come back?" Paige pressed.

"I can't answer any of those questions, Paige. I'm sorry, but I just can't. You can't know what's going on in the future. Time travel is not allowed for a reason. Just being here, I'm completely risking the future," Chris answered.

Leo finally spoke up, "What about me?"

"What?" Chris asked, surprised by this turn.

"Why did you make sure I would be made and Elder? Why did you send me to Valhalla? Why are you trying to get me out of the sisters' lives?" Leo questioned, his heated voice gaining volume with each question.

"Woah, Leo, calm down," Cole tried to interfere.

"No, Cole, he has a right to ask questions. I didn't send you to Valhalla, Leo, I don't know what you're talking about. And as for you becoming an Elder, I was just making sure the future came true," Chris said with a carefully blank expression. Leo's eyes narrowed, but he knew he would get no more answers from the boy, so he might as well not fight that answer.

"Are we done with the interrogation?" Chris demanded.

"Chris, you have to see it from our point of view. You're this guy who randomly came from the future that we have to suddenly trust. I know that you've saved our lives and helped us since you've been here, but you've also been lying to us the entire time. It's hard to trust someone who lies especially when you won't answer our questions," Paige said pleadingly.

"Plus, you keep saying something is going to happen to Wyatt, which automatically brings out a protective mom instinct in Piper," Cole pointed out, wincing when Chris shot him a glare. "Sorry, Chris, but you have to at least see where they're coming from."

"Look, I know, I understand why you want to know about me and the future," Chris started. "I really do get why you can't trust me, but you have to. You have to accept that I can't tell you more about the future, that I can't answer your questions; you have to trust me on faith."

"I can't do that Chris, I can't take that risk for Wyatt," Piper said apologetically. She shared a look with her sisters. "We can't do that." She threw down a potion which filled the room with smoke, gathered with her sisters and chanted:

_Chris's past, become unveiled_

_Let the power of three find the secrets unsealed_

_To find what we wish to know_

_Take us to see the show_

In a whirl of wind Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Chris were suddenly transported into the Manor's living room in the future.

"What have you done?" Chris asked incredulously, his face filled with horror.

---------

Wow, I pretty much wrote that chapter from scratch. I know it's short, but I'm rusty with my writing and at least its longer than the past two chapters.


	5. The Jade Green Eyes

_Last time:_

_In a whirl of wind Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Chris were suddenly transported into the Manor's living room in the future._

"_What have you done?" Chris asked incredulously, his face filled with horror._

"Chris, we need to know if we could trust you. I'm sorry, but if you had just answered our questions…" Piper justified defiantly.

"Why are we at the Manor?" Phoebe demanded. Chris and Cole both visibly paled. "What's going on, Chris?"

"My client has the right to remain silent," Cole half-joked. Chris gave him a nervous half smile. His face showed his gratitude. Everyone fell silent as an obviously older Piper walked into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Kids, I'm back!" she shouted. Four kids came running down the stairs. There were two boys and two girls. Both of the girls were eight years old. One of the boys was twelve years old and the other was eight years old.

"Mom!" shouted the younger boy.

"Hey, Chris! Wyatt, I better not hear that you were mean to the kids again," Piper told the older boy.

Piper and Leo looked at each other and Chris stepped into a shadow somewhere behind Cole.

"But, that can't be…" Leo trailed off. The memory went on because of course the ones from the past are completely invisible to the future ones.

"Awww, come on, I wasn't mean!" Wyatt drawled. One of the girls walked to Piper.

"Aunt Piper," she began softly. "Wyatt was teasing Chris about how he has more powers and he's twice-blessed. He hurt Chris's feelings and then he orbed away Patty's Barbie dolls and my Ken doll. He said he orbed them in a volcano and I tried to teleport them back, but I couldn't. I don't think they're in a volcano. Can you find them, please, Aunt Piper?"

"Of course, sweetie," Piper replied gently and then she took mother mode. "Wyatt Matthews Halliwell! You give your cousin's their dolls back! Patty and Melinda didn't do anything to you! You should be ashamed of yourself, stealing and lying to your cousins like that"

"Fine, Mom," Wyatt muttered. He waved his hand and all the Barbie and Ken dolls appeared. "They're just stupid dolls; I was trying to train them to be real witches."

Piper from the past looked at Chris and then looked at Leo. She saw the same jade green eyes. He really was her son. Then, she looked at little Chris and herself. She didn't seem like a failure of a mother there.

--------

Okay, I didn't make many changes to this one.


	6. The Party

A eighteen year old Wyatt led a blindfolded fourteen year old Chris into the Manor. Chris took off the blindfold and everyone screamed surprise and "Happy Birthday!" Chris's face lit up.

"A surprise birthday party?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Nothing's too good for my little peanut!" Piper told Chris warmly.

"Hey, what about me?" Wyatt joked.

"What about you?" Piper teased and Wyatt walked away in mock anger as a future Paige and Phoebe walk up.

"Here he is! The birthday boy! Smile for the camera!" Phoebe squealed while video taping Chris.

"Don't worry, squirt, there are plenty of presents! This torture is all worth my present! Phoebe's is probably a mug saying 'Ask Phoebe' on it!" Paige joked. Chris laughed and Phoebe pouted.

"I don't have to take this verbal abuse!" Phoebe said and marched away as two twelve year old red haired identical twins walked up to Chris.

"Hey, Chris! Happy Birthday! By the way you better like my present or I'll orb you off the bridge!" one of them said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday! You better enjoy the cake because I helped Aunt Piper make it!" the other twin warned.

"This is not what I deserve on my birthday, Penny!" Chris joked. "If you helped make the cake I'm not sure I want it, Prue! Aunt Paige, your daughters are being mean to me!"

"Perks of being family," Paige shrugged. Paige and the twins left the group and two seven year old boys ran up to Chris.

"Chris!" they yelled in unison.

"Ben! Allen!" Chris exclaimed. "Chill out! Sheesh, Aunt Phoebe, much?"

"They're like her male clones," Piper said in fascination. Patty and Melinda came up.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" they screamed, making Chris jump. Laughing, they stalked off, arm in arm.

(Past)Phoebe looked at the scene in wonder. "I have sons? Twins?"

"And Melinda is your daughter," (P)Chris added absentmindedly.

"I have children? I'm married? But, wh—" (P)Phoebe anxiously glanced at (P)Cole and look away again.

"Wait, Patty is my daughter? I have three daughters? Who's my husband?" (P)Paige asked, her eyes feasting on what looked like a perfect family future.

"Yeah, Patty's your oldest, and I can't answer the husband question," (P)Chris replied, his eyes filling with dread as he watched his fourteenth birthday party.

"Chris, I—I don' know what to say. I mean—" (P)Leo started.

"Don't say anything, it doesn't matter who my parents are. Look at this birthday party, can't you see someone missing?" (P)Chris interrupted venomously.

"Sweetie," (P)Piper tried.

"Now, I'm 'sweetie'? Oh come on, Piper. You found out who I am, so what? I came to the past to take care of something and this doesn't change anything. I'm not your 'sweetie', okay? I had a mom, and you're not her," (P)Chris cut her off aggressively.

"Had?" (P)Piper asked hesitantly.

"Just watch," (P)Chris said distantly.

(F)Chris was blowing out his candles, laughing because, of course, his mom had gotten the trick candles that take forever to blow out. Looking up from his cake, the laughter died in his throat.

---------

Okay, I made that longer and I update twice today. Pat on the back for me!


	7. The Skirmish

Energy balls started flying, but Chris took no notice of that as Piper's body fell into his arms, a dagger through her back. At first, he couldn't make a noise and he felt terribly, horribly numb, but with immense willpower, Chris was able to scream, "DAD! WYATT! AUNT PAIGE! DAD! DAD!"

Wyatt was fighting off demons left and right with Excalibur. He looked at Piper worriedly, but couldn't get to her. Thank god this party had no non magical people in it, but Darryl. The demons were attacking everywhere and all the magical creatures teleported out and Darryl ran upstairs. Leo still hadn't come. Chris's cries had intensified and the whole room was in panic for Piper.

"NO, MOM!" Chris said sobbing. "Wyatt, please! DAD, MOM IS DYING!" He tried to heal her, but it wasn't working. Around him the Halliwell's were all fighting off demons.

"Mom," Chris sobbed hoarsely.

"Listen…peanut. I love you," Piper said with ragged breaths.

"No, Mom! Fight it, hold on. This is all my fault!" Chris sobbed "DAD! DAD!"

"No! Chris…this isn't…your fault. Don't ever think that. I…love you all so much! Tell the family that…for me. I love you…and…I don't blame you," Piper took in her last breath and went limp.

"NOOOOOO!" Chris sobbed. "No! Don't leave me, Mom!" With fire in his eyes, Chris gently put Piper down and stood up. He raised his arms toward all the demons and shot a huge telekinetic blast at the demons. Unfortunately, it caught his family, too, so everyone flew into the walls. Chris raised his arms again and shot a ray of green light at the demons. The demons were hit by the light and they all screamed in pain until one by one the burst into ashes.

The Halliwell's looked at him in amazement, but the Chris they knew was gone. Standing there was a Chris who wanted nothing more than to protect his family and kill all the demons he could.

Chris let loose all the sorrow and grief he felt for his loss, and quickly decimated the entire host of demons.

The Charmed Ones and Leo from the past looked at the future Chris in amazement that he could have so much power. The Chris in the past looked embarrassed and Cole was smiling at the looks on everyone's faces.

(F) Phoebe asked, "Chris?" Chris collapsed. Everyone ran to Chris and Piper.

"Oh no, Piper," Paige sobbed. Wyatt tried to heal her, but the golden light wouldn't come. He next tried to heal Chris, but Chris's collapse came from exhaustion that couldn't be healed. Everyone was crying when Leo orbed in.

"What's going on? I heard Chris calling me, but it didn't seem important and then I felt Wyatt's distress," Leo said frantically.

Phoebe stood up. "It wasn't important, Leo? It was your wife dying, but I guess that doesn't qualify as important to you. Of course, why would it? It's just Piper!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Leo's eyes widened. "Piper's dead?" he whispered. His eyes turned to Chris's prone body and his eyes hardened. "How did Chris screw up this time?" he asked harshly.

Paige gasped. "Leo, Chris saved us all and tried to save Piper. He kept calling for you, but you never came. Now, get your sorry ass out of here!" she yelled. Leo took a look at the grieving family and orbed away, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Mom?" Penny asked, with a face full of tears and fear. "Is Chris…is he alright?"

"He'll be fine, sweetie, he's just tired," Paige muttered worriedly. She wanted nothing more than to hold onto Piper's body and just cry, like Phoebe was doing, but she had to think of er family, or, what was left of it. She waved her hand and Chris disappeared in orbs to be deposited on his bed, sleeping, where he would wake up in complete misery.

----------

Okay, some sad stuff, but not too sad, I guess.


	8. The Resurrection

I know, I know, it's been over a month, but I've been so busy and updating this fic just kept slipping my mind! So sorry!!

-------------------

(Past)Piper turned away from the scene, not wanting to see her future family mourning her death. She especially did not want to see what would happen when Chris woke up. (Past)Phoebe suddenly gripped Piper in a tight hug, muttering, "That won't happen, I won't let it." (Past)Paige and Leo had tears in their eyes and had to look away from the memory as well, (Past)Cole remained silent and somber. (Past)Chris had left the room as soon as soon as Future Piper had died.

"Chris! Chris, talk to me," (P)Piper called out, leaving the living room for the conservatory, as Chris had done.

"You want me to talk to you? You just made me relive my most painful memory! You guys couldn't leave well enough alone, you had to cast a spell to see my very _private_ memories, and now…" Chris choked off.

"Chris, I am so sorry, not just because you're my nephew, but because no one deserves to watch their mom die twice. I am so sorry," Phoebe said softly, reaching to hug Chris and was pleasantly surprised when he allowed and returned the hug.

"Awww, am I interrupting a precious family moment?" cut in a new sinuous female tone. A woman with tan skin and dark brown eyes and hair shimmered in.

"Bianca?" Chris whispered, his eyes shining with contrasting hope and fear. He still loved her and was glad to see her alive, but what kind of black magic could cause this? "How…"

"Well, Lord Wyatt, of course. I told you Chris, he's too powerful, there's no use in fighting him. I've been sent, Wyatt wants you back and I _will_ take you!" Bianca replied in hard tone.

Again, she had been turned against him again. Chris closed his eyes and sighed, suddenly weary of this never-ending battle with his brother. "I'm not going back, B, not willingly and you know that. I don't want to fight you, but I can't and won't go back to Wyatt," Chris stated firmly.

"Okay, hold it right there. What the hell are you doing here in Chris's memories? How did you jump into our spell?" Piper yelled.

Bianca chuckled, "You witches really need to learn how to guard your spells better. Thanks to you, Wyatt's finally been able to sense Chris's location and send me here easily. This spell has taken us outside of space and time and you left a door in. No wonder you Charmed Ones don't last long!"

"Wait, we all end up dead?" Paige asked.

"Oh, Chris, you didn't tell them? I think they deserve to know that they all die rather easily. You just saw Piper's death, such a shame. Within the next few years from this memory, Wyatt ends up killing you two as well," Bianca answers maliciously.

"Wyatt? Wyatt kills us?" Phoebe questioned, astounded.

"No, you lying bitch! Even if Wyatt turns evil in the future, he would not kill us!" Paige yelled disbelievingly.

"Chris, you didn't tell them? Why ever not? Are you ashamed of what happened? Are you too scared?" Bianca tormented. "For your information, Wyatt just happens to be the Source of All Evil and pretty much the ruler of the world. Wyatt even killed all the Elders, except dear old Daddy here. Now it's time for Chris to return to Wyatt."

"I don't think you realize that you're attempting to go against the Charmed Ones, an Elder, a half-whitelighter witch, and a demilighter. Are you seriously thinking you'll win?" Cole drawled out, amused. He had once liked Bianca and totally understood her; he too had once been evil until he had fallen for a witch, as well. Now that she served Wyatt, though, they had to be enemies.

"Oh I don't quite think it will come to that, Cole. Now Chris, I'll give you one last chance to come willingly or things may get unpleasant," Bianca replied in a sweet tone.

"You know I won't come, what do you think you have over me," Chris questioned suspiciously. Bianca was smart, she obviously had something up her sleeve.

"Oh, just one of these," Bianca pulled out a small silver ball that was stamped with a blood red "W." The Charmed Ones and Leo were confused, but Cole and Chris had both turned pale and tensed.

"You wouldn't—You wouldn't dare!" Chris whispered, astonished and horrified.

"Ah, but I would," Bianca replied smoothly.


	9. The Choice

To be clear, this is the only chapter I put up today, if you get multiple e-mails about and update, it's because I've had to correct this one. I messed up some of the cousins' names and had to fix them

* * *

"Okay, why are you so afraid of a little silver golf ball," Paige asked.

"Hmmm, it does kind of look like a personalized golf ball, doesn't it?" Cole mused, trying to dispel his fear.

"Too bad it's not," Chris retorted. "It's an invention of Wyatt's, a mass torture instrument."

"What do you mean a mass torture instrument?" Paige asked, now eying the instrument with fear.

"Once activated, it scans the area and sends waves through the targets' brains making them feel the most pain they can endure without passing out. You can't pass out or die, you can only sit there, paralyzed with pain until whoever controls it has mercy," Chris explained tonelessly. "It can turn you insane," he added and a shadow passed over his face.

"Oh, I see," Paige said, fear obvious in her face. The idea of an instrument like that was just so awful, the people from the past reeled at the news.

"Wyatt invented this?" Piper whispered with tears in her eyes.

"And named it after himself, it's called the Wyatter," Cole added.

"And he sent me to collect you, Chris, or I get to have a go with this baby," Bianca said, brandishing the Wyatter.

"You can hurt me all you want, Bianca, I won't go," Chris answered bravely.

"Oh, I don't need to use this on you. I can always use it on your mom and aunts or your favorite Uncle Cole," Bianca retorted. "They probably wouldn't last as long as you did."

"Wait, this has been used on you?" Piper asked, her eyes pinning Chris, forcing him to answer truthfully.

"A couple of times," he answered vaguely.

"Oh yeah, how long was the last one? A month?" Bianca reminded him sharply. She waved her arm and the memory changed. They could now see a cavern filled with cages that had the most pathetic creatures in them. They could see a fairy with only one wing, a beaten up leprechaun and an ogre that was bleeding from his stomach, obviously near death. There were some people in the cages, probably witches and in one there was Chris.

He was had chains on his wrists, linking him to the wall and they could see a tall, handsome man with long-ish blonde hair holding a Wyatter. Chris was writhing on the ground screaming in anguish. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the man had lowered the Wyatter. Chris opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"Wyatt, how…?" Chris breathlessly said.

"How could I?" Wyatt smirked. "We've been over this Chris. You have to join me, even if it take you some pain to realize that. Do you know how long I let the warden keep the Wyatter on you? Two months, and you're still able to talk. That just proves how strong you are and that strength needs to back me up as I rule."

Chris's eyes were glazed over in confusion. "Wha…?" he slurred.

Wyatt crouched down next to his fallen brother and ruffled his hair. "Oh, Chris, I'm only doing this because I love you. I could have killed you, but I haven't, so you need to join me okay? You're my baby brother, how am I supposed to let you go off and continue to lead the Resistance?"

Chris just looked at him.

"I've even made it easier for you to choose to join me. I've gotten Patty to join me and Ben, too!" Wyatt continued cheerfully. "I had to kill the rest of the cousins except for Melinda, who is down here with the Wyatter, too, so she'll probably join me soon. Don't you want us to be a family again? Mom would have wanted us to stick together, you, me, and a couple of cousins. We're family, Chris, there are no more Halliwells with the Resistance."

"You killed them?" Chris asked softly, tears filling his eyes.

"I had to, Chris, to secure my throne. I don't want to hurt you, Chris, I just need you to join me, join us, your family. Please, Chris, we can be happy. I love you," Wyatt said softly.

Chris nodded, "Okay, Wy." Wyatt waved his hand over his face and Chris gently fell asleep.

"Okay, little brother, just sleep. Everything will be okay now," Wyatt said gently with a loving, yet evil smile on his face. He flamed out, carrying Chris.

The visitors from the past turned to (past)Chris incredulously.

"You joined Wyatt? But how are you here if you joined Wyatt?" Paige demanded.

"That was a couple years ago. I joined Wyatt and it was a huge mistake, a few months later, with the help of Bianca, I managed to escape and went back to the Resistance. It took a while for them trust me again, but they finally did. We came up with the idea of going to the past together, and I was chosen for the mission," Chris answered quietly, letting more slip than he ever had before.

"Wyatt hadn't been lying when he said there were no more Halliwells in the Resistance, I'm technically a Turner," Cole offered, explaining how he was still alive. He watched Chris closely, trying to ascertain how much the memory affected him.

"Okay, now that you've remembered what the Wyatter can do, Chris, I really suggest you come quietly," Bianca put in.

"Yeah, okay,' Chris agreed, walking toward her.

"Chris, no!" Piper shouted frantically, not wanting this man—her son—to go back to a dangerous future and either get killed or turned evil by his brother.

"I have to, the pain of the Wyatter is so intense I chose to join Wyatt rather than feel it again. I won't subject you to that," Chris answered, shaking his head sadly. "I guess I'm going home."

Bianca grabbed his arm and shimmered them both out. Out of the memory, out of the spell, and out of the present.


	10. The Future

"No, no! We have to get him back!" Piper shouted desperately after seeing her son being shimmered away by his assassin ex-fiance, or at least she hoped ex.

"We will, don't worry, Piper. We will get our son back and keep this future from ever happening," Leo said soothingly, but also determinedly.

"I'll write a spell," Phoebe offered. At Piper's nod, she pulled out her cell phone, accessed her texting program and started typing a spell.

"Okay, while she's doing that, we need to come up with some kind of plan to get Chris back. We can't just charge in their half-cocked," Paige decided.

"Okay, how about I go in there and pull Chris out by his ear," Piper suggested.

"Uh, no. I was thinking we enlist the help of this Resistance, they must want to help Chris, after all," Paige stated.

"The Resistance isn't that powerful without Chris, but they have some of the sharpest minds, they should be able to help," Cole announced.

"Wait a minute! Cole, you're from our time, how do you know all about the future?" Paige demanded, suspicious.

"When I became a demilighter, I found out that Chris is my main charge, although I'm here for the whole family. Since Chris hasn't been born yet, Future Chris is my main charge right now and to protect and help him, I had to learn about the future. I cast a spell like this one and now I know all about the future," Cole explained. (A/N: Yeah, guys, I totally forgot Cole wasn't from the future too, so I wrote about him knowing all this stuff about the future, and this is my explanation for all that!)

"Okay, so you agree that the Resistance is our best bet?" Piper asked Cole, willing to trust him if it meant saving Chris.

"Definitely, they still have some Halliwells that Wyatt doesn't know about," Cole said slyly. At their questioning looks, he said, "Just wait and see."

"Okay, guys, I got the spell! We're gonna need a date and place though," Phoebe announced. She had been half-listening to their conversation and knew the plan.

"I've got it," Cole said.

The Charmed Ones stood together and chanted:

_We call upon the Power of Three_

_To get out of this memory_

_We call upon the Charmed power_

_To take us to a future hour_

"May 6, 2026, Golden Gate Park," Cole stated.

In a rush of wind, the Charmed Ones, Cole, and Leo were taken through time and space to a future Golden Gate Park.

"The Resistance headquarters is close," Cole said by way of explanation. The group of time travelers trooped through the forest area of the park until Cole stopped them next to an oak tree.

"This is it," he said. The others looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Cole waved his hand toward the tree and suddenly the group was transported into a room with a bored looking teenage girl sitting at a desk. She suddenly sat up and looked at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell? The Charmed Ones? Leo? Cole?" the girl said breathlessly.

"Hey, Jenn," Cole said gently.

"But, I was just talking to you! And you never come through this entrance!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, some things have changed," Cole answered, shrugging.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked the Charmed Ones.

"Uh, Cole brought us for something important," Paige tried to answer.

Jenn merely looked at them curiously. "Uh, sorry, Jenn, gotta go!" Cole said, ushering his group out of the room.

"Okay, she's a little suspicious, but it's okay, she won't say anything to anyone," Cole told them.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.

"Jenn is the receptionist for that particular entrance, she's also the first line of defense of the Resistance," Cole explained.

"But she's just a teenager!" Piper protested.

"Everyone grows up fast in this time," Cole said, looking a little upset.

They walked through the compound that housed the Resistance, watching people scurrying around, few people seemed to have any time or leisure around here. Cole guided them to the center of the compound, a room, with large double doors.

"Okay, this is the head council's chamber, they should be in session," Cole explained. Instead of knocking, like the people of the Resistance would do, Cole just opened the door and the whole group walked in.

The Charmed Ones stopped and gasped when they saw themselves sitting at the council table.

"But I thought we were all dead?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

"Who are you people?" Odin the Elder asked the newcomers imperiously. "You can't be shape shifters, not with our shields and you're not the Charmed Ones, so who are you?"

"We are the Charmed Ones from 2004," Piper announced, determined.

"Well, I can believe that," the future Phoebe said, looking at her past self. "I totally remember that outfit you're wearing."

"Surely, you can't actually believe that they're from the past!" Odin exclaimed.

"Why not? 2004 is the year Chris went to, and I think we would be able to sense if they weren't us," Cole from the future said.

"Okay, now can you answer my question?" Phoebe asked. "I thought we were all dead in the future!"

"We are all dead," Future Piper explained patiently. "Phoebe and I are simply corporeal ghosts that get to stick around until Wyatt is stopped and Paige and Prue are whitelighters."

"Prue? Prue's here?" Past Piper looked around wildly for her beloved older sister.

"She's out right now," Future Phoebe said. "Now, why are you all here?"

"To save Chris," Past piper said, stepping forward. "Bianca has taken him back to Wyatt."

"What? She took my baby?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Future Piper exclaimed.

"She had a Wyatter, and Chris left with her, so she wouldn't use it on us," Paige explained.

"So Wyatt has Chris? This is bad, really, really bad," Future Paige said despondently, dropping her head into her hands.

* * *

Okay, kind of confusing, I know, sorry.


	11. The Council Room

As Bianca shimmered Chris to Wyatt, Chris felt his heart drop. He was going to see his older brother, his very evil older brother. The last time Chris had seen Wyatt, Wyatt had been furious with him, furious enough to almost kill him. Chris didn't want to admit it, but he was actually scared to face Wyatt now, but he had no choice. He couldn't let Bianca torture his family, not again.

Wyatt was waiting for the two when they shimmered into his meeting room. Chris examined his brother, nothing had changed, Wyatt still wore all black, his hair was still long-ish and his eyes were still and icy and evil blue.

Wyatt waved his hand and the demons he was talking to left. He slowly stood up and looked closely at his brother. Chris looked tired, he was thinner than Wyatt remembered and had dark circles under his eyes, but he looked, as always, defiant. Wyatt suppressed his worries about his brother's health and started talking in his cold voice, "Hello, Chris."

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business. You want me to join you, to renounce my supposedly foolish good vs evil ideas, and I'll tell you, like I always do, no," Chris answered, sounding almost bored.

Wyatt chuckled a bit, he really had missed his little brother, "You just got it in a nutshell. Now, I'm giving you one last chance, Chris. Don't make me send you to my…correction facility."

Chris smirked. "You're calling it a correction facility, now, Wy? It's torture chamber, plain and simple. Go ahead, send me down there, kill me even, but I will never join you."

Wyatt could see by his set jaw and the look in his eyes that Chris was telling the truth, he would never willingly join Wyatt. Hmmm, maybe it was time to start thinking about unwillingly.

"Very well, you've made your choice, Chris," Wyatt said, his cold, hard eyes glittering as he tried to keep the regret from being seen. With a wave of his hand, he summoned two large, muscular demons. "Escort my brother to his cell," Wyatt ordered. The demons grabbed Chris and shimmered out. Bianca looked upset, though she tried to hide it. "Don't worry, Bianca, I won't kill him. Why don't you go down there and try to convince him to join us?" Bianca bowed her head before shimmering away to the man she truly loved, even if she had to hurt him.

------------------

"Okay, so we need a plan," future Darryl said thoughtfully. "We have to get Chris out as soon as possible, Wyatt is probably torturing him as we speak." As the council was silent for a moment, thinking of possible plans, two young red-headed women ran into the room.

"Okay, we've got a major problem, Chris has been captured by Wyatt!" one of them shouted.

"Uh, honey? You two are a little behind. This wouldn't be happening if you ever made it to the meetings on time," future Paige scolded. The group from the past suddenly recognized the two girls as 20-year old versions of Prue and Penny, Paige's twin daughters.

"But how are you two alive?" Paige asked in wonder. "We heard Wyatt say you two were dead!"

The two twins double-taked when they saw the group from the past. "Woah, who are they?" one asked.

"That would be us from 2004," future Phoebe explained.

"Where did you hear that we were dead?" one of the twins asked.

"Okay, first off, can you tell us which of you is which?" past Piper interrupted, getting confused.

"Right, I'm Prue, that's Penny," Prue, in a red tank top said, pointing to Penny, wearing a pink blouse.

"Okay, we were in Chirs's memories—long story," Piper said after seeing all the questioning looks, "and after Chris went through a two month session with the Wyatter, Wyatt told him that everyone was dead except for Patty, Ben, and Melinda."

"Oh, you mean when Chris joined him? Well, Wyatt lied to him. When Chris came back to the Resistance, he told us that Wyatt had said we were dead, which was one of the reasons Chris joined him. Wyatt also lied when he said Melinda was alive, he killed her during those two months Chris was being tortured," Penny explained.

"Although, you should know that Patty and Ben joined Wyatt, and they're still alive and working for him," Prue added bitterly.

"Okay, so we each have a kid that's evil," past Phoebe said, depressed.

"No," past Piper stated, shaking her head. "I refuse to let this happen, we will stop this from ever happening, even if we have to bind Wyatt's powers."

"I don't think binding his powers will help, he needs them to survive. Besides, he could always steal demonic powers," future Piper disagreed, her voice was weary. "And we just don't know what happened to him, any demon could have gotten to him without us knowing." (A/N: The Future Charmed Ones don't consider Gideon kidnapping and trying to kill Wyatt as something that would turn him evil, so they don't mention it to the Charmed Ones from the past.)

"Well, if we watch him all the time, then no one could get to him," past Piper suggested, losing her patience with the situation.

"We can't watch him _all_ the time, besides what if it was a demon we couldn't see, or he knocks us out. Besides Wyatt has to live his life normally, we can't smother him in hopes of protecting him, he could grow up with some serious issues," past Paige said.

"You think he doesn't have serious issues already?" past Piper asked angrily.

"Yeah, but we could end up making it worse," past Phoebe answered, siding with Paige.

"What was Chris going to do, vanquish every demon he could find?" past Piper questioned sarcastically.

"With his future knowledge and research, he was narrowing it down," future Paige said, shrugging. The council and the ones from the past continued to bounce ideas off each other, trying to figure out a way to save Wyatt.

After a few minutes of this, Penny grew impatient and yelled, "Hey guys, we need to save Chris first!" The people in the room looked sheepish and started to come up with plans to save Chris. They were interrupted, however, by someone orbing in.

"Okay, why did no one tell me that Chris is back and has been captured by Wyatt?!" a very angry Prue Halliwell exclaimed. (A/N: This is the Charmed sister, Prue, not the twin. I'm gonna have to find some way to distinguish between the two.)


	12. The Plans

Okay, guys, **Prue** is the former Charmed One/whitelighter and _Prue _is Paige's daughter, got it?

-----------

"Prue?" Piper whispered before running and catching **Prue** in a fierce embrace, she was quickly followed by Phoebe.

"Piper, Phoebe, what the hell?" **Prue** asked, confused as she looked at the two younger versions of her sisters.

"Oh yeah, they're from 2004 to get Chris back," future Paige announced, seeing her past self was uncomfortable.

"Oookay," **Prue** said cautiously. "Then we need to get Chris and them back to the past ASAP or we could risk changing it."

"Yeah, our problem is the how," past Paige explained.

**Prue** looked at her and chuckled. "Wow, you look so young," she said. "All of you, really."

"Well if you're done saying how old we are now, can we get back to the brainstorming?" future Piper asked, rolling her eyes.

"I've got an idea, a pretty simple one, too," **Prue** started. "How about we let you guys, from the past, get captured by Wyatt? He won't want to mess up the timeline either and he'll plan to send you back, but first you'll be taken to his headquarters, where Chris will be."

"You want them captured, are you crazy?" Darryl exclaimed.

"No," **Prue** replied, rolling her eyes. "He won't hurt them."

"But what if they get sent back before saving Chris?" future Paige asked shrewdly.

"Then, they can come back or we can come up with another plan. Face it, this is our best shot," **Prue** argued.

"She's right," past Piper agreed, determined. "Wyatt would never hurt me, and I want—no, I need to save my baby."

Various members of the Council shifted in their seats, weighing the options in their minds. "It makes sense," Penny said slowly.

"Yeah, they can call for us if they need us," _Prue_ added.

"So, it's settled, we're going to save Chris," past Piper stated, not willing to let anything or anyone stop her from going after her son.

-------------------

Chris's screams bounced off the stone walls of the room. Bianca fought back the tears she so wanted to let loose. Wyatt had let his demons start off with some good old fashioned energy balls as torture.

"Please, Chris, you know this is only the beginning, he _will_ use the Wyatter on you. Please just join us!" Bianca pleaded fruitlessly.

"No," Chris stated determinedly, his eyes as cold and hard as ice. Yes, he was in pain, but he wouldn't give up. "I will never join Wyatt, he's evil!"

"You've joined us once before and you were safe. We were safe, together, and happy," Bianca added.

"No, I was miserable seeing all the pain Wyatt inflicted on others. He is a monster, Bianca, and I won't become like him," Chris shot back. The torture demons started sending more energy balls at him, strikes that would hurt and injure, but not kill.

This torture continues for a few more minutes until the demon threw a potion at the Halliwell, healing all his injuries.

"Time to start Phase 2," the demon explained, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning. He took an athame and started making slow, shallow cuts through Chris's skin. Chris winced, but refused to open his mouth. Bianca tore her eyes away from the scene and shimmered away.

Wyatt was in his study when Bianca shimmered in.

"You have to stop your demon!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Why?" Wyatt asked distractedly. He was busy pouring over a large magic book.

"Chris won't join you, Wyatt, no matter what. Even if he joins you because of the Wyatter, he will leave again," Bianca announced.

"Don't worry, he won't have to go through the Wyatter again. I know it won't work, neither will torture. The torture is simply a punishment and a distraction. I have great plans for Chris, now leave me!" Wyatt commanded. Bianca gave him a defiant glare, but shimmered back to Chris anyway.

Wyatt continued to look through his book, over an hour later his face lit up with an evil smile. "A morality changing spell, yes I believe this will work wonders on Chris."

-----------

I know, it's short, but I'm thinking about the direction of this story and this is a good stopping point.


	13. The Cells

Okay, sorry it's been awhile guys.

* * *

"Okay, tell me why we're doing this again," past Paige asked nervously as she and her sisters roamed the streets of the future.

"To save Chris and Wyatt," Phoebe supplied, looking around cautiously. The streets of San Francisco were dirty and a complete mess. Buildings were damaged and worn or burned down. There were no people around them, though the sisters occasionally heard scurrying steps of scared unknown people.

"Yeah. Right. It's just that it's pretty creepy out here. I actually want to be captured now," Paige replied, her eyes taking in the devastation.

"We just have to let a probe find us," Piper said tonelessly, searching for the probe that her future counterpart had described to them.

"Yeah, probe. How cool is that? In a future-y evil kind a way, of course," Paige said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Come on, Paige."

"What? It's like something out of a movie!" Paige explained earnestly.

"Oh yeah, my son the evil future dictator, how entertaining! Let's get some popcorn!" Piper exclaimed, glaring at Paige.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away. The trio walked in a tense silence and it wasn't long until a machine flew at them. Piper had to fight her instincts to blow it up. They stood still and allowed it to scan them. Seconds later, a troop of demons shimmered into existence.

"Aw crap," Paige said. The girls got into fighting position, but in a few minutes were taken.

The demons shimmered in to Wyatt's study, two demons holding each Charmed One. Wyatt looked up and smirked when he saw his visitors.

"Leave me, they won't be a problem," Wyatt ordered his demons coldly. The demons shimmered out. "You got caught quite easily, either you're weaker than I thought or you're trying to trick me."

"I guess we're trying to trick you, then," Paige answered defiantly, hiding her shock at seeing her evil nephew in person.

Wyatt let out a long laugh. "Wow, I almost miss you, Aunt Paige."

"Thanks," she replied wryly.

"You know, you and Aunt Phoebe were always so different. You were sarcastic and cool, she was sweet and the advice-giver. Too bad you had to die," Wyatt said nostalgically. Then, he turned to Piper and almost looked human again, "and you brought mom with you."

"Wyatt, why are you doing this?" Piper asked brokenly. "You've killed so many people."

"It was necessary. The world is flawed and I have the power to fix it," Wyatt answered, shrugging, but looking just a little disappointed that Piper did not understand or share his view.

"What you're doing is evil, though, Wyatt. Chris is right, but you can stop it, just end it now. Stop this—this reign of terror you have going on," Piper pleaded with her grown son.

Wyatt laughed, "You sound exactly like Chris now, mom. I guess, like mother like son. I was planning on sending you back immediately, but you've changed my mind now. I think I'll let you stick around to see your precious Chris join me and turn in the Resistance."

"That will never happen!" Paige shouted, suddenly furious. She honestly believed in her newfound nephew and his inherent goodness. He turned himself in so that she and her family wouldn't feel the pain of the Wyatter and she found his sacrifice so courageous.

"Whatever went wrong with you, Wyatt, won't happen to Chris. He is strong and he will never join you," Phoebe stated coldly, thinking along the same lines as Paige.

"Oh, looks like my baby brother has his own cheerleader squad! What about you, mom?" Wyatt asked, flipping his cold, blue eyes towards his mother. "Are you gonna give a little 'ra ra, fight fight' for Chris?"

"I love you, Wyatt. Don't do this, I love you and I will never stop loving you because I am your mother. You came from me and you are a part of me, I love you," Piper stated firmly, looking Wyatt square in the eyes, letting her love shine through. For a second, Piper saw something behind his eyes break and some softness almost, just almost showed in his eyes, but he kept his guard up.

Wyatt waved his hand and six demons showed up, two latching on to each sister.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With you guys? Nothing's too much," Wyatt retorted.

"Another compliment from the evil overlord of the world? Must be my lucky day," Paige drawled.

Wyatt smirked and said to the demons, "Take them to a cell, but not a torture one. There will be no need for that. Let them see Chris, but don't put them in a cell near him." Ignoring the glares from his mother and aunts, Wyatt settled back in his chair, returning to his work on morality changing spells.

The demons shimmered the Charmed Ones into dank and dirty, stereotypical dungeons. They marched the sisters around the cells, allowing them to see torture sessions and dead, decaying bodies. The girls also saw people on the verge of death, people missing limbs, magical creatures tied up and injured. Sometimes they even saw little children in pain or even dead.

By the time they got to Chris's cell they thought they had seen the worst of it, but seeing Chris being cut up, but not making a sound was the worst. Maybe it was because they knew and loved him, maybe it was because he was being so stoic, maybe it was because Bianca was in the corner of the cell watching, but obviously being hurt by it, or maybe it was because they knew it was his brother's orders that caused him this pain, but this scene was more heart wrenching to them than anything they had seen before.

The demons stopped the girls at Chris's cell, so that they could watch him being tortured for a while. The demon hurting Chris finally stopped cutting him and pulled out a whip.

"Guess what, buddy," the demons said, falsely sweet and Piper's urge to blow him up immediately strengthened. "This little whip may be old-fashioned, but it's got some spikes on the and, oh, and it's covered in salt! This will be great." The demon then laughed maliciously and struck Chris with the whip repeatedly. At first, Chris was able to stay silent, but eventually, he could not hold back any longer.

The sisters thought his silence had been terrible, but his screams of anguish and pain were far far worse. The sisters struggled against their demonic captors now more than ever, wanting to be free to help Chris. However, the demons were large and they were holding the sisters strategically, so that the sisters just could not get away.

Bianca turned both to avoid watching Chris and because she heard the scuffle. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the sisters. The demons holding the sisters led them far away from Chris's cell and locked them away and shimmered out.

"Okay, I thought we'd be able to escape the guards, but now we're in one of Wyatt's cells. How are we going to get out? And how are we going to save Chris?" Phoebe asked, pounding on the metal bars holding them in frustration.

Piper stood up and tried to blow up the cell bars repeatedly. "Damnit! They're my sons and I can't stop one or save the other! I mean, what the hell kind of mother am I?" Piper exclaimed.

"Chris always said you were a pretty great one," a female voice called out from outside the cell.

The sisters whipped around to find Bianca staring at them.

"What are you doing here, you backstabbing bitch?" Piper snarled at the woman who took her son to his torture.

"I'm here to help," Bianca stated simply.


	14. The Allies

Okay, I'm totally sorry for the really long wait, but I've been enjoying my summer. I know that's no excuse, but, also, I've been watching a lot of Gossip Girl and reading a lot of Gossip Girl fanfiction, and now I'm hooked on Jenny/Chuck. I even wrote a one-shot for Gossip Girl, so if you're into that, check it out! Now, on to the story…

* * *

"Really, you're gonna help us, like you helped Chris? Thanks, but no thanks," Paige retorted.

"You guys hate me, I get it and I'm fine with it—" Bianca started.

"Thanks for your permission," Paige interrupted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're very welcome," Bianca shot back, internally smiling because she could now clearly see where Chris got his sarcasm from. "But seriously, you guys need my help to get out and save Chris."

"Why should we trust you, you're the one that brought Chris here!" Piper shouted in anger toward the girl that caused her son so much pain.

Bianca bowed her head for a moment, but then looked Piper in the eye. "I am in love with Chris and I thought I was doing what I had to for his safety. Right now he is being tortured, but it is better than the Wyatter and it is better than being killed, which is what any other demon Wyatt could have sent would do. I may be following Wyatt's orders, but I am doing all of this to save Chris. You can believe what you will, but right now, you're going to have to work with me to save Chris," Bianca declared defiantly.

Piper nodded. In another life, Piper would have loved Bianca for her son, she was strong and completely in love with him, but right now, she was untrustworthy and had caused Chris pain.

"Okay, now what was your plan?" Bianca asked, relieved that they would help her save the man she loved.

"Uh, we kinda planned on winging it," Phoebe muttered.

Bianca stared at them incredulously. "_You_ guys are the Charmed Ones that the magical community looked up to for years? How have you survived as long as you have, sheer luck?" Bianca explained, looking like she wanted to do a face-palm.

"Hey, missy, we've gotten by on our ability to react and improvise, which is way more useful than being able to follow plans," Paige replied saucily. She secretly enjoyed the witty banter she and Bianca have been exchanging, but she would never tell Piper that.

"Right, well, fighting against Wyatt is completely different from anything you guys have ever done. You need plans, you can't just wing it!" Bianca exploded.

"He won't kill us, so we have that going for us," Phoebe mused.

"He can kill Chris and I, and he can hurt you, so that isn't much," Bianca interjected. She looked at the three women that Chris had admired and loved so much and was disappointed. She knew they were from the past and weren't yet the women Chris had talked about, but she still had hoped for them to be wiser. "Okay, the first thing we should do, once I get you out of here, is get Chris. Then, we should return to the Resistance, he needs to be healed before we attempt to break into the Manor."

"Why would we need to break into the Manor?" Phoebe asked. "Does Wyatt also live there?"

"No," Bianca barked out a laugh that held no humor, "he's turned the Manor into a museum to show what kind of power he came from. He's so proud of his lineage and he wants everyone to know it."

"Wait, he'll be expecting us to go to the Manor if he knows that's where we need to be to go back in time. We'll have to go as soon as we get Chris, or he'll have it too heavily guarded," Paige said shrewdly.

Bianca looked upset, but she just bit her lip and agreed, "Shit, you're right."

"What are we waiting for?" Piper suddenly asked. "Get us out of here, so we can get Chris. He's being hurt as we speak!"

Bianca nodded firmly, closed her eyes, and grabbed the bars. She chanted under her breath until the bars glowed and then, she opened the cell door. As soon as the Charmed Ones got out, she shimmered them to Chris's cell.

The cell held only two demons, but there were another four posted outside that came charging in when they saw the intruders. Piper managed to blow up the first two in the cell, before she got thrown into a wall, and slumped on the floor, unconscious. Bianca pulled two athames and threw them at the demons, swiftly killing two. Phoebe was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with one demon, while Paige had orbed one of the torture knives right into a demon's heart.

"I should have covered it in salt first," she said disgustedly looking at the ash that was left of the demon. She saw Bianca about to kill the last demon, the one fighting Phoebe, with a knife, when she shouted, "Wait, don't kill him!" Bianca gave the demon a kick to the head which knocked him out before turning to Paige and asking why.

"Because, I think we're gonna need him to tell us where Chris is," Paige explained. Bianca and Phoebe looked to the chains that had held Chris earlier, but no one was bound there. Bianca cursed under her breath, while Phoebe went to work rousing Piper. Bianca tied up the left over demon in the chains that Chris had been entrapped by earlier and woke him up by slapping him in the face.

"What? You've helped the prisoners escape! You're working with them!" the demon exclaimed when he saw Bianca.

"Good, you're not brain damaged," Bianca remarked. "Now where is Chris and why were there six demons guarding an empty cell?"

"You know I'll never reveal Lord Wyatt's plans, especially to a traitor," the demons sneered, spitting at Bianca's feet. Her expression did not change as she swiftly grabbed the whip that had earlier been used on Chris, and struck the demon. The demon cried out in pain, but looked unwavering, so being gave him five more lashed with the spiked, salt-covered whip that had him screaming bloody murder. Phoebe looked away from his pain, magnified by her empathy power, but Paige and Piper refused to show weakness in front of the demon.

"Now, tell me where is Chris and why were you guarding an empty cell?" Bianca asked again, coldly.

"Lord Wyatt suspected they would find a way out! He put us here as a distraction, while he turns his brother to the side of evil in the main meeting room!" the demon panted out, anxious to avoid more pain. He got his wish as Bianca stabbed him in the heart and he died instantly.

"This was just a trick to slow us down. Come on!" Bianca told the Charmed Ones frantically. She grabbed the sisters and shimmered to the main meeting room.

The quartet of dangerous women were greeted with a telekinetic blast. When they got up, they were shocked to find the one who sent it had been Chris.


	15. The Battle

Okay, things are heating up, and this story will probably be finished in a few chapters.

* * *

The women hell bent on rescuing Chris stood up and looked at him in shock. Chris was now dressed in all black, like Wyatt, but that wasn't the big change. The biggest difference was his face, his eyes looked cold and calculating, and his mouth was twisted into a sneer.

"Sorry, B, but you're working with them," Chris explained shrugging. Wyatt smirked next to his little brother. Finally, he had accomplished what he had sometimes feared was impossible: Chris joining him.

"I suppose it's time to send you back now," Wyatt said, his smirk growing as he looked at his mother and aunts. "Bianca, if you join us now, I won't have to punish you." Wyatt did not notice the glare Chris sent him at that.

"Chris, I love you and I know that whatever he did has changed you. This is not who you are or what you stand for," Bianca pleaded softly. "Come back to me, Chris. I would join you in an instant if I thought this is what you really wanted, but I know you, Chris, and this is not the real you."

"Bianca, this is the side of my family. By joining Wyatt, I get my brother and my two cousins back. And this way, the world can be how we want it: no more good and evil fighting, just one side," Chris reasoned. "Come on, B, we can still get married and this way, you will always be safe, instead of having to fight to survive."

"What about Prue and Penny, Chris? They love you and they're so worried about you," Bianca argued. She could still see some of the man she loved in this new Chris, but not enough.

"If they were smart, they would join us," Chris shrugged. "Now, we'll have to kill them." Chris was suddenly blasted backward into a wall and knocked unconscious.

"Sorry, baby," Piper whispered, tears in her eyes. She could not stand there and listen to her son plan to kill his cousins. She knew her attack would not kill him, but she still was hurt by injuring her son.

"Turn him back, Wyatt! You know that Chris did not choose to join you, so you haven't really won. You forced him into this using magic. That guy right there is not the real Chris, not your real little brother," Paige shouted.

"Shut up!" Wyatt roared and flung his arm out, sending everyone against the wall.

While Wyatt went to heal Chris, Bianca whispered to the sisters, "We need to get back to the past, now. We can stop all this if we save Wyatt." The girls nodded, though looked miserable at the thought of leaving Chris like this. Bianca grabbed their hands and shimmered them away. Because she could shimmer, she could get through all of Wyatt's wards.

Arriving in the Manor attic, Bianca immediately pulled out chalk and began drawing the triquetra. "You guys will have to summon the Book of Shadows with this spell," Bianca explained, handing them a piece of paper. "Hurry, they'll be right on our tail."

The sisters chanted as Bianca finished drawing and the Book dropped onto the formerly empty podium. Black orbs showered into the attic in the forms of Chris and Wyatt.

"I'm all for sending them back, but you're stuck here, Bianca," Wyatt threatened. Paige flipped through the Book frantically, while Piper, Phoebe, and Bianca were forced to fight the brothers. Piper attempted to blast Wyatt, like she had Chris, but Wyatt threw up his shield. Phoebe shot low level energy balls at Chris (by channeling Wyatt's powers through her empathy), who sent them back with telekinesis. Bianca threw normal energy balls at Wyatt, not caring about his safety, who fought her off with his fireballs, which she moved fast to avoid.

Paige, from her position at the Book, orbed several objects at Wyatt and Chris in an attempt to help, while Piper took over Book duty. Finally, she found the spell and her and Paige began chanting. The triquetra lit up blue and was ready to take them back.

"Chris, come on, come back to me," Bianca yelled as she dodged another fireball. Wyatt yelled in frustration, conjured and threw a knife and this time his aim was true: the knife hit Bianca straight in the heart. The whole fight suddenly halted as Bianca fell down, almost in slow motion. Chris shouted and rushed to her, but he knew it was too late for her. He held her when she took her last breath, and the last thing she did was send a loving smile in his direction.

"No, Bianca, no," Chris whispered, tears streaming down his face. Wyatt was shocked, he thought that his spell had completely turned Chris. He thought that Chris would understand that Bianca was too rebellious and she could topple everything he had accomplished. Chris gently set Bianca's body on the floor before turning to Wyatt.

"Chris, she was going to ruin everything," Wyatt started to explain.

"You're right," Chris whispered.

"No, Chris, he's not right," Phoebe exclaimed. "I can feel all your pain and anger, and I can tell you that what he did was not right and not okay. He killed the woman that you love!"

"I know," Chris said softly. Swiftly, Chris telekinetically threw the knife that had pierced Bianca's heart into Wyatt's. Wyatt had been too trusting of Chris to suspect this kind of mutiny, so he had been surprised by the attack and did not put up his shield in time. "But he needed to think that." Wyatt died as quickly as Bianca had and Chris just stood there, looking at the bodies of his brother and fiance.

"Chris," Piper moaned, looking at the bloodbath.

"You guys should go now," Chris stated, not looking at his mother. "I need to tell Wyatt's - or should I say my - demons that there is a new King in charge here."

"Bianca just died," Phoebe said, watching Chris in horror.

"I know, I avenged her, but her death doesn't change the fact that the world is screwed up and needs to be changed. Wyatt may have killed her, but he had the right idea. I'm going to change the world for her, because she deserved to live in a better world," Chris answered. He smiled at them coldly, but his smile held no joy. He flung his arm outward and the Charmed Ones were thrown into the portal, heading back to their own time.

* * *

Okay, there are one or two chapters left in this story now.


	16. The Elder

That's right, I'M BAAAAACK! At least for now because it's winter break. I've been reading alot of fanfiction lately, and it's making me guilty about my fics, so here I am with an update. I just realized how close this one is to being over, so I'll try to finish it soon. According to my planing, there should be one more chapter after this and maybe (just maybe) an epilogue after that. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Piper, slow down, you just vanquished the Gorg clan, can't you take a break?" Phoebe pleaded with her sister. Piper barely glanced up from her furious flipping of the Book of Shadows.

"Why should I? Evil never takes a break. Taking a break would give demons the advantage, maybe that's what I did wrong last time. Maybe that's how they first got to Wyatt," Piper replied, her voice like steel. No emotion appeared in her voice her on her face. Ever since that fateful day the three sisters had been pushed back into their own time, two weeks ago, Piper had been on a demon hunting spree, trying to stop the future. She had only stopped to chant a Power of Three spell to bring back Cole and Leo from the future. Cole and her sisters had tried to reason with her, but she was one determined witch. Leo aided her, he could not allow his sons to turn evil and one to be killed by the other; he was more reasonable than Piper, though, and had been the only one who could make her sleep or eat.

"Sweetie, we are not going to let that future happen, but you can still take a break! Let one of us take over if you are so worried about it, but you need to relax," Paige begged. It hurt her to see her big sister run herself down like this; she cared about her nephews and the future, too, but endless demon hunting was not the answer.

"Yeah, Piper, think about your son!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm doing, this is all for my sons!" Piper grounded out furiously.

"Wyatt needs to see his mom; you can Leo have barely been with him since we got back from the future. In fact, right now, Cole is watching him!" Paige retorted. She had let go of most of her grudge against Cole after their trip to the future, where he had obviously not joined Wyatt and had helped them so much. Phoebe had been thinking of giving Cole another chance, something Paige was ambivalent about, but, as the family's demilighter, they trusted him.

"I love Wyatt, and this is what's best for him," Piper argued, still searching for a demon in the Book.

"How is ignoring your son what's best for him?" Phoebe demanded. Piper finally looked up from the Book with a murderous look on her face.

"Don't judge me, Phoebe. I know what is best for my own children and I don't need you telling me I'm a bad mother," Piper hissed.

"Children? Right now you only have on child, Piper, or have you been to busy to notice. Chris hasn't even been conceived yet, and he never will be if all you do is demon hunt!" Phoebe replied in frustration.

Piper went pale, she completely forgot about actually having Chris. What if it was too late? What if she had missed the deadline to make her son?

"Oh my god, Chris!" Piper cried out in despair. She looked at her two sisters in panic. "What do I do?"

"First of all, relax. You are meant to have Chris, so you have not missed the deadline," Phoebe started to reassure her sister.

"But I don't know when to...well, conceive him!" Piper said, flustered. This was not something she wanted to discuss with her sisters, but she felt lost.

"Well, don't go banging Leo yet," Paige said bluntly, ignoring Piper's blush and Phoebe's eye roll.

"What she means, in her own crude way," Phoebe said, glaring at Paige, "is that you have to let it happen naturally. You will conceive Chris when it is supposed to happen, not when you try to make it happen."

"Fine, now will you guys hunt down this demon. His name is Korik and he should be in the book, I got his name out of that last Gorg demon; he may be after Wyatt. If Leo comes back with the intel, tell him I'll be in Wyatt's room," Piper commanded, finally taking a break to see her son.

When she left the room, Paige turned to Phoebe in disbelief. "Intel?" Paige asked. "Really?" Phoebe shrugged, she was just happy that Piper would take a break.

A few months later, the Underworld was short many demons. Between Piper, her sisters, Leo, and sometimes Cole, more and more demons were killed. However, they were no closer to finding out who was going to change Wyatt. Piper and Leo had reconciled, so at least Piper had gotten pregnant with Chris, but they soon learned she had no protective shield, as she had with her pregnancy with Wyatt, so she and Wyatt were moved to Magic School. The sisters had also met Gideon, the headmaster of Magic School, who was very helpful in their quest to save Wyatt. Phoebe and Cole had a long talk, working out many of their issues, and agreed to resume their relationship, but to take things slow.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Leo," Piper moaned after hearing of yet another useless demon vanquish. She was not allowed to help her sisters with vanquished anymore, but she was spending all her time helping them in other ways. "We are no closer to finding out who turns Wyatt than we were when we came back from the future."

"Don't give up, Piper, we will save our sons," Leo replied, rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"You didn't see them, Leo, our sons. They were so cold. Wyatt just killed Bianca so easily, even knowing that his brother loved her. And then Chris...Chris _killed _him without batting an eye. Wyatt's spell made Chris even more evil than he was; at least Wyatt still loved his brother. I can't let that happen, Leo, but we've found nothing. We've done nothing!" Piper bit out in pain. Leo held her in his arms and tried to comfort her, while blocking out the images of his sons doing such things in his mind.

Unbeknown to them, the the recently reunited couple was being watched by an Elder with evil intentions. However, Piper's story only made the Elder more eager for his plan to succeed, for the Greater Good.

* * *

"But, sir, why do we have to kill him? Why can't we just strip his powers?" Sigmund asked his superior nervously.

"Because the Charmed Ones may find away to return them. This is all for the best, Sigmund," Gideon answered. "Chris will not be as powerful as Wyatt, so he can live, but Wyatt MUST die. You are with me, aren't you, old friend?"

"Of course, Gideon," Sigmund replied quietly. But on the inside, he was not so sure anymore.

* * *

_One month later..._

"Sir, the Charmed Ones almost died!" Sigmund exclaimed.

"But they did not, Sigmund," Gideon said sharply, his eyes flashing. "Besides, I only sent Barbas to distract the Charmed Ones, so I could take Wyatt, and it almost worked. If that damn demilighter had not been so careful with the boy, I would have had him!"

"You should have known not to trust a demon, especially Barbas! He has a grudge against the sisters, of course he would use this opportunity to kill them!" Sigmund protested.

"It was a risk I had to take to get Wyatt, for the Greater Good! You do understand, son't you Sigmund?" Gideon demanded, his eyes intensely focusing on Sigmund.

The whitelighter quailed under the Elder's glare and wearily answered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

_One month later..._

Piper was only a few weeks away from her due date when everything changed.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna end the chapter here. All the ending action will be in the next chapter. Please review!


	17. The Reveal

Hey, I know it's been forever, but you guys deserve an ending.

* * *

_One month later..._

Piper was only a few weeks away from her due date when everything changed. What had started as an innocent family breakfast with the sisters, Leo, Wyatt, and Cole quickly turned into an ambush onf monstrous proportions. It figured that the one time Piper's family let her come home during her pregnancy resulted in danger. Demons streamed through the house from all directions, more than the girls had ever had to fight at once.

"Cole, get Wyatt out of here!" Piper shouted while blowing up demons quickly. After returning from the future, Cole had become Wyatt's self-appointed protector; he was no longer a powerful demons, so he was less helpful in a fight, which was something he had come to accept and instead of fighting it, took Wyatt to safety whenever necessary. As he orbed Up There with Wyatt, he saw his family slowly get overwhelmed by the demons.

Though Leo's elder powers greatly aided the Charmed Ones, a darklighter had joined the fight when they were distracted and had shot Leo in the leg with one of his poisonous arrows, sending him down quickly. While he took aim at Paige, Piper had finally seen him and blew him into oblivion. She ran to Leo and a nearby demon used this distraction to send a fireball which hit her on the arm, not badly injuring her, but the fore threw her against the sofa and she fell on the floor unconscious.

Phoebe refused to be distracted even though she wanted to check on her sister and brother-in-law. She channeled demons powers, throwing energy balls and fire balls around the room until she felt a demon creep up behind her. Whipping around, Phoebe engaged in some hand-to-hand combat with the Brute demon, allowing another demon to hit her in the back with an energy ball, sending her to the ground.

Paige was suddenly aware that she was the last one standing and had the attention of six demons still. Almost simultaneously the demons through their energy balls at the lone witch, but she quickly orbed them back at their owners, effectively vanquishing all the demons in her home. With a sigh of relief, she moved to check on her fallen family members when she heard a rustle behind her. Paige quickly turned, but relaxed when she saw Gideon there.

"Gideon, thank god you're here! Leo's been shot with a darklighter arrow and needs to be healed," Paige explained, while trying to wake up Piper. "And Piper's hurt, so I'm afraid about the baby."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about _that_ baby, Paige. Piper's second son is safe," Gideon said, eerily calm. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and Paige turned to the elder who hadn't moved yet.

"What-" Paige started before the Gideon shot an arc of lightning at her, crashing her into the wall before she fell on the ground, hitting her head, sending her unconscious.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sent Wyatt away," Gideon informed the unconscious four before orbing their bodies away.

* * *

Piper was the first to awaken in her new surroundings. She found herself trapped in a magical cage and found her sisters and husband each trapped in a cage around the cave that she recognized was part of the Underworld. They were alone for now.

"Guys, wake up! Leo, Phoebe, Paige, come on!" Piper urged them. She took the time to examine herself and surprisingly found herself in no pain; in fact, though she remembered getting hit in the arm by a fireball, she had no wounds. She heard a yelp and found Paige sitting up.

"What? Where are we?" Paige fired off quickly in confusion.

"Well, someone took us again," Piper informed her flatly.

"But...wait, it was Gideon!" Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Piper all but shrieked.

"Yeah, you guys were all down, and he orbed in after I killed the demons. I thought he was there to help, but he was acting weird, and then he shot a lightning bolt at me. Hey, I'm not injured!" Paige explained quickly.

"But Gideon's an elder! Why is he doing this?" Piper questioned, her heart thudding as she started to fear the worst. Could he be after-

"Wyatt!" Paige exclaimed and Piper started to feel sick.

"What about Wyatt?" Piper demanded.

"Gideon! He said something about how your second son would be fine, as though your first wouldn't be," Paige replied. She couldn't explain the look she had seen on his face after he had said that, but suddenly she was certain of Gideon's intentions.

"Wyatt is Up There with Cole, is he there?" Piper worried.

"Up There? I thought the plan was to take him to Magic School?" Phoebe asked groggily as she woke up. "What are we doing here? Why am I not hurt?"

"Gideon's after Wyatt and he kidnapped us. I guess he healed us, but I don't know why," Paige filled her in.

"I told Cole before breakfast that if anything happened to take Wyatt Up There. I don't know why I picked there instead of Magic School, I guess I was just feeling paranoid," Piper shrugged. "But I'm glad I was. Magic School is Gideon's domain, but could he take Wyatt from Up There?"

"No," Phoebe decided. "Cole wouldn't give Wyatt up and Gideon can't force him around all those Elders. Are we sure Gideon did this?"

"Oh, we're sure," Paige answered darkly, rubbing the spot where the lightning had hit earlier. "Why hasn't Leo woken up yet? We're all healed, shouldn't he be fine?"

Phoebe, the closest to Leo, gasped. "Oh no, there's still a darklighter arrow in his back. He hasn't been healed."

"But, why?" Paige asked, frustrated.

Piper had had enough. "Come on, Gideon!" she shouted. "You got us, now what are you going to do with us? Are you going to kill us? Just get it over with, then!"

"Piper, please don't invite him to kill us!" Phoebe hissed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of killing the Charmed Ones; you are a great force of good," Gideon calmly announced as he orbed in.

"Well you're killing and elder," Piper answered hotly, pointing to Leo. "You could at least heal him, too."

"I'm sorry, Piper, but Leo must die," Gideon answered regretfully.

"What the hell? Why "must" he die?" Piper shouted in anger.

"He's an elder, so I can't alter his memory to forget about my involvement in this," Gideon shrugged.

"So that's your plan? Make us forget? What about Wyatt? Why would you turn him evil?" Paige interrogated.

"Oh, I would never turn him evil. No, I must eliminate Wyatt so that he can never grow up to become evil. Leo and you should have never been allowed to have children, Piper. That is another reason why Leo must die: to stop you two from ever having more children," Gideon explained earnestly.

"No! You're evil! What kind of elder would kill an innocent child! Stay away from Wyatt and my baby!" Piper screamed, while cradling her swollen stomach.

"It's not evil, Piper. It's for the Greater Good. And don't worry, I won't harm Chris. I've seen how he turns out; he is both good and not a huge threat, so he is safe," Gideon assured her. "Now, I know Wyatt is Up There, and I need your help getting him down."

* * *

Okay, so apparently I lied, this won't be the last chapter. I was gonna wrap up everything here, but I decided to split it into two chapter. So, be on the lookout for another chapter and possibly an epilogue. I've got all summer to write, so hopefully I will.


	18. The End

Okay, the last chapter...

* * *

"We will _never_ help you get Wyatt," Paige replied strongly. "You would have to kill us first, and I thought you said you didn't want to do that."

"I will if I have to," Gideon answered, his expression dark. In that moment, the sisters believed that this Elder's faith would never shake and he would never stop hunting Wyatt, even at the cost of their lives. He had to die. "But surely you wouldn't want you second son to be hurt, Piper." Gideon gazed at Piper's stomach, a sly smile on his face making Piper feel sick.

"You will not touch him. You will not get to either of my sons!" Piper shouted at the crazed Elder.

"Oh really?" Gideon smirked. He orbed into Piper's cage suddenly, grabbing the very pregnant witch in a tight hold, whipping out a dagger to press at her throat. "I have you here, Piper, and your baby can't live if you're dead."

"Leave her alone!" Phoebe yelled from her cage, trying to channel his power to orb out, but failing because the cages were magic proof.

"Kill me and evil wins, how's that for your Greater Good?" Piper spat out, watching her sisters struggle to save her and her baby.

"Perhaps you're right..." Gideon trailed off, lowering the dagger, though keeping his hold on Piper. Just as Piper relaxed somewhat, Gideon quickly stabbed her pregnant belly. She let out a horrified gasp and he orbed out of the cage. Phoebe shrieked at the sight and Paige called out, "Piper!" in a terrified tone.

"You might survive, but I doubt Chris will," Gideon informed Piper with an almost apologetic shrug. "You should have just given me Wyatt."

"You bastard!" Piper choked out, grabbing her stomach to stop the bleeding, praying for a miracle. She could hear her sisters alternately shouting, cursing, and begging for her life, for her baby's life. She felt the blood leaving her body and knew her baby's life was leaving with it. _I'm so sorry, Chris. I've failed you again._ Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt Chris's soul slipping away because she couldn't keep him safe _again_. She closed her eyes, determined to drift off with her child.

Blue orbs materialized into her oldest son inside the cage. Wyatt had felt his mother's pain and his brother fading away, and had come to the rescue. Gideon watched as he healed his mother.

"Ahh, such extraordinary power for one so young," Gideon said in awe. "Thank you for coming Wyatt, especially because you can't leave that cage."Piper jerked to her feet and pushed Wyatt behind her.

"No! No, you can't have him!" she shouted at the man who would destroy the future.

He ignored the Twice Blessed's mother and, with a wave of his hand, orbed Wyatt into a separate magical cage with himself. Only Gideon could use magic in this cage; Wyatt couldn't even conjure his shield. The Elder raised the dagger he had blessed in the air, prepared to strike the heart of the child when he was tackled out of the way. Cole had orbed into the cave, kicked away a crystal to break Wyatt's cage, and had run headlong into Gideon, knocking them both to the ground. From his position on top of Gideon, Cole gestured and orbed away more crystals, freeing the sisters and Leo.

"No!" Gideon bellowed. He used his telekinesis to toss Cole into the cave wall. "You have ruined everything!" He got up and shot an arc of lightning at Wyatt, but the boy orbed away and Piper froze the conniving Elder.

"How do we kill him?" she asked through gritted teeth as Wyatt orbed back into her arms.

"Think," Cole said urgently. "What is your strongest spell?"

"The one to vanquish the Source?" Phoebe suggested.

"Will that work?" Paige asked doubtfully, while glaring at the frozen Elder.

"It has to," Piper decided. "We just have to change 'evil' to 'Elder.' Here, Cole, take Wyatt over there, and heal Leo! We'll take care of him."

Cole retreated to the back of the cave, where Leo lay, thankfully still alive. "Okay, Wyatt, let's help your dad," he said softly to the child. "Don't look at you mom and her sisters, they're about to get rid of the bad man."

The sisters were about to chant when Piper interrupted, "Wait, I want him to know what's happening." She unfroze his head.

_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,_

"No, you don't know what you're doing!" Gideon shouted.

_Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace;_

"Stop this, I'm an Elder!"

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us;_

"He's too powerful, he must be destroyed!"

_Vanquish this Elder from time and space._

Gideon didn't just explode like a demon, he appeared to slowly and painfully disintegrate, as though magic was getting back at him for betraying his side. Soon enough, he and his screams were gone.

Piper's hands dropped to her stomach. "Leo-," she whispered.

"He's here, Piper, and he's fine," Cole called to her as Leo sat up.

"Leo, my water just broke," Piper said.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur to Piper as everyone rushed to the hospital and she was wheeled to the OR because the baby was premature and there were complications.

However, before she went to sleep that night, nothing was clearer then the image of her newborn, Christopher Perry Halliwell, who would grow up to have a wonderful future.

* * *

I'm not as happy about the ending as I thought I would be, but it's time for this story to end. I don't think I'll have an epilogue unless I get really bored and decide to write one.


End file.
